Death Breath
by Cassettesn
Summary: Soy un monstruo...No puedo revelarte mi identidad en estoy momentos. Hice cosas malas, perversas y dolorosas para otras personas, pero...las disfrute y saboree.
1. El comienso

_**The sun goes down, we come out  
and everybody in a different city  
The sun comes up, we come down  
We lived fast and died pretty!**_

_Esto es muy divertido _que acaso no se dan cuenta con lo que se están metiendo? _Entraron a mi casa como si fuera la de ellos! _Creo que eso fue lo que más me disgusto. Al parecer lo planearon todo muy bien, hasta supieron que en la noche sería el mejor momento para atraparme, pero aun siguen siendo unos pobres ingenuos…

Lo que ellos no saben es que nosotros vivimos rápido y morimos siendo hermosos. _Mmm.._Siento como todos se están levantando en esta noche de un 5 de noviembre de 1958. Odio esos estúpidos vestidos que todas usan, por eso diseñe los míos, tu sabes necesitaba algo mas que fuera conmigo o con lo que soy…

_**We're all vampires and we own this fucking night  
We're all vampires and we own this fucking...**_

Ahora me arrastran por el pabimento como si fuera de la calle, soy una de las personas más ricas de aquí! Yo soy la dueña de las noches de esta cuidad ¿Que acaso se les olvido eso? No importa, pronto seré la única viviendo aquí. _Hehe! _De tan sólo pensarlo me da hambre…

Me prepararon una horca? _Awww! Que lindos! _Piensan que ahorcándome podrán matarme? _Hahaha._ Mi risa los hace temblar, _delicioso_.

Ya pusieron la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello…

"_Ahórquenme y déjenme aquí hasta que la cuerda se rompa! Nunca podrán matarme!_"

Con esas palabras bastara para que me dejen y pueda ir a comer, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, el alcalde empieza a decirme una palabras, la verdad no le hago caso, yo solo quiero comer ya! Ya es hora, el hombre tira de la palanca haciendo que me suspenda en el aire, no siento el dolor. _Enserio que no saben con quién están tratando. _Deshago las cuerdas con mis manos, _Oh! Cierto, olvide decir que tengo una fuerza impresionante. _

Todos empiezan a gritar, _Tontos_. Es hora de disfrutar el festín, nadie sobrevivirá… _Es el fin_


	2. Im so Hungry!

**_I'm not homesick, I'm just so sick_**

**_of going home, Of going home_**

_18 de Junio, 1992_

Su nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, una chica de 18 años adoptada por una pequeña familia en _Konoha_

_"Estoy harta de llegar a casa, y más por ese estúpido bebe que tuvieron mis padres adoptivos"_

**_I've been walking these streets for days  
In search of blood._**

_[Hinata´s Pov.]_

_Esto se está volviendo rutinario, _cada vez que salgo en la noche para comer, lo único que encuentro son borrachos y drogadictos…_hasta_ _mis padres adoptivos parecen buena opción_

Ya estoy harta! Iré a comer a mi casa ahora! Lo siento, pero soy un vampiro no hay sentimientos en mi corazón. Camine lo más rápido que puede, _el hambre me estaba matando, _bueno, no literalmente.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y encontré a mi padre sentado en el sofá viendo tele, mis ojos se tornaron rojos al mirar fijamente su cuello…

_"Oh! Hinata, veo que ya llegaste, me alegro"_

_"Hola Oto-san!"_

Mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad antes de que él los pudiera ver.

_"Donde esta Oka-san?"_

_"esta arriba cambiando a Naruto"_

_ "Oka-san preparo algo de comer?"_

_"Creo que si hina"_

_"Oh! Qué alegría que allas llegado ya hinata"_

Me abrazo, se sentía tibio, pero aun así la sensación desapareció al separarse de mí.

_"bien, te parece si cenamos? Prepare tu comida favorita! Takoyaki y onigiris de atún"_

Su sonrisa era tan sincera; eso no cambiaria las cosas…

_"no te preocupes oka-san, no tengo hambre…"_

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la interrumpí…

_"guárdenme un poco y lo desayuno mañana"_

Sonreí lo mas inocente que puede, pretender ser una niña inocente es mi especialidad…

_"Pero hina, me acabas de preguntar que si había hecho de comer mamá"_

_"si, pero era para saber si podía ayudarla a cocinar"_

_"Está bien hina, duerme bien"_

_"Arigatoo, Oto-san Oka-san"_

Subí rápido las escaleras, un minuto más y me lanzaba sobre ellos, en verdad tengo hambre. Cerré la puerta con llave y empecé a preparar una maleta para cuando terminara con ellos. _Ropa, dinero, comida, zapatos, etc._ Todo lo que necesitaba lo empaque. Me puse algo ligero, una blusa negra, un pantalón y mis converse viejos, espere a que fueran las 3 a.m. papá siempre se levanta a esa hora por un vaso de agua…

Gracias a todos los que esten leyendo mi fic n_n dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias! :D


End file.
